Комната
by Woolisan
Summary: Определенно, прийти к Сакураю домой без приглашения – хорошая идея.


Определенно, прийти к Сакураю домой без приглашения – хорошая идея.

К такому выводу Аомине приходит тогда, когда Рё пытается выпихнуть его из коридора своей квартиры, толком и не объяснив причины того, почему не может его впустить. Аомине знает – родителей у него в этот день не должно быть. Их и не было – потому что что-то орущий Сакурай привлек бы их внимание.

– Не заходи! Нельзя… Нет-нет-нет! – вопит паникующий Рё, махая руками.

И именно эти слова подстегивают любопытство Аомине, и он хочет зайти внутрь и посмотреть на то, что скрывает этот бубнящий пацан. Отпихнув Сакурая от себя, потом прислонив его к стеночке, Дайки приближает свое лицо к его лицу и смотрит в распахнутые глаза. Плотно поджатые губы, дикий прищур глаз и Сакурай замолкает, ожидая дальнейших действий Дайки. Но тот лишь нагло и довольно ухмыляется. Говорит:

– Ну, я типа войду?

На что получает незамедлительный ответ:

– Н-нет!

Но Аомине пофиг, ведь в действительности ему не нужен ответ на поставленный вопрос. Он отрывается от Сакурая. Смотрит по сторонам, оглядывает квартиру на предмет чего-то необычного, идет вперед под возмущенные вопли Сакурая.

– Аомине! – зовет Рё. – Тебе стоит пойти домой!

Сакурай хватает Дайки за его кофту, на что та растягивается словно резина. Нервно отпускает и говорит:

– Прости!

Аомине тем временем не обращает на это своего внимания. Идет на кухню. Сзади него с обреченностью на лице плетется Сакурай. Он думает о том, как быстренько спровадить Дайки домой.

Тут Дайки внезапно разворачивается, резко подходит к Сакураю, хватает за плечи, на что тот выпучивает и без того большие глаза, и целует в губы. Яростно и страстно. А потом Аомине перестает его целовать, смотрит в глаза и хрипло выдыхает:

– Тащи смазку…

Глаза Рё становятся еще больше, чем были. Но он собирается с духом и произносит:

– Тут? – опускает взгляд. – На кухне?

Но прежде, чем Аомине соображает, что только что спросил Сакурай, тот решает реально притащить смазку.

Когда дверь на кухне закрывается, настает очередь Дайки выпучивать глаза и удивляться такой внезапной переменой в Сакурае.

Конечно, думает Аомине, тут что-то не так. И все эти оры и вопли Сакурая, типа, эй, не входи, имеют место быть в его переменчивом настроении. Добровольно пошел за смазкой? «Без моих священных пинков?» – думает Аомине и удивляется.

Дайки выходит из кухни, когда решает, что Сакурай что-то слишком долго отсутствует. Слышит грохот. Из-за чего он спешит в комнату Рё как можно быстрее. Что опять учудил этот парень?

Когда настает момент открывать дверь, то она тут же распахивается, представляя взору запыхавшегося Сакурая. Как только Рё осознает, что Дайки не смотрит на него, а глядит в комнату, то Сакурай резко дергает ручку двери. Но Аомине реагирует слишком быстро, чтобы тот мог закрыть дверь.

– Не смотри! – кричит Сакурай. – Не смотри!

Но Рё тут же замолкает, когда Дайки проходит внутрь комнаты.

Аомине не может не смотреть на его комнату.

У него происходит разрыв шаблона.

Он в шоке.

В ахуе.

Дайки удивленно смотрит на его комнату.

«Пиздец» – первое, что приходит на ум Аомине, и он озвучивает это вслух.

«Пиздец…» – первое, что приходит на ум Сакурая, но он сдерживает себя в озвучивании данного слова.

– Ты типа смазку искал?.. – проговаривает Аомине, но эта догадка тут же летит к черту, когда он замечает на полу корку плесневелого хлеба.

Он, не веря своим глазам, нагибается к зеленоватому нечто. Аккуратно берет хлеб большим и указательным пальцами, подносит к своему лицу, но тут же отводит его чуть в сторону, потому что ударивший запах в нос ему неприятен. Но Дайки не собирается класть корку хлеба обратно на пол. Он, все еще пораженный, начинает вертеть плесневелую корку в руке, смотрит на нее со всех сторон и удивляется.

Сакурай стоит сзади Аомине и наблюдает за его действиями. Лицо Рё становится все краснее и краснее от испытываемого стыда.

Аомине, наконец-то оторвавшись от созерцания куска хлеба, выпрямляется. И еще раз обводит комнату Рё своим удивленным взглядом. Кусок зеленого хлеба на полу – это цветочки всего того, что перед собой видит Аомине.

А видит он бардак. Жуткий, адовый и пиздецовый бардак в комнате Сакурая.

Еще раз.

В. Комнате. Сакурая. БАРДАК.

Даже не так.

ДИКИЙ. БАРДАК. В. КОМНАТЕ. САКУРАЯ.

САКУРАЯ РЁ!

Рё, вечно чистенький и будто новенький, предстает перед Аомине в новом свете.

Образ хозяйственного пай-мальчика в лице Сакурая для Аомине теперь пустой звук.

Рё, весь пристыженный и багровый, хочет реветь от такого масштабного пипца со своей стороны. Табличка с самыми большими и жирными буквами с надписью «ЛОХ» висит на его голове вместо привычного нимба.

Аомине хочет пройти к столу Сакурая. Он начинает это делать, но ему приходится переступать через горы одежды. А одежда всякая разнообразная: цветные кофты и толстовки, вывернутые наизнанку, кучка штанов и шорт (трусов), футболки наблюдались не только на полу, но и вообще на любом предмете мебели. Когда Аомине, переступив через часть валяющийся одежды, наступает на что-то мокрое, он опускает голову вниз, отрывает свою ногу от… от банана?.. Скользкая масса наполовину открытого фрукта прочно прилипла к носку Аомине. Дайки снимает носок. Ногу ставит обратно на пол с осторожностью, выискивая чистое место. В итоге ставит ступню на валяющуюся кофту Рё.

У Сакурая в это время начинается паника.

Он подбегает к Аомине и повышенным голосом говорит:

– Прости! Пожалуйста, прости меня! – выхватывает носок у ошалевшего Аомине. – Это мой банан, он тут… тут… вот тут вот… – а потом мямлит что-то, чего не понимает Дайки.

– Рё, ты…

– Я постираю носок! – выкрикивает он и прежде, чем Аомине успевает сообразить, убегает с носком из комнаты.

Дайки даже не думает о том, чтобы пойти за ним. Взгляд Аомине цепляется за черный ноутбук Сакурая, который лежит на столе.

На крышке ноутбуке лежит засохшая макаронина. Дайки подносит к ней палец и начинает ногтем тыкать в нее, из-за чего та начинает крошиться. Вокруг ноутбука, на столе, хаос из канцелярских принадлежностей: ручки, куча цветных карандашей и фломастеров, стирательные резинки и откуда-то несколько линеек. Всевозможные клочки бумаги, фантики из-под конфет, чипсов, и… пакетики с соусами из-под макарон быстрого приготовления?..

Что тут, черт возьми, делал Сакурай?

На столе, рядом с ноутбуком, красуется пирамидка из всевозможных грязных тарелок. В одной из пиалок - остатки макарон, этак двухнедельной давности. В плоской тарелке, которая является фундаментом для данного построения, оказались одновременно и крупинки риса, которые давно уже потвердели, и остатки высохшего мороженого. Вставленные ложки и вилки разных размеров в этой причудливой пирамиде сделали эту гору посуды похожим на… эксклюзивное построение, не иначе. Искусство! Аомине глядит на чашку, которая стоит на полке с книгами. Он берет ее в руку, подносит ближе к лицу, и смотрит внутрь. Там он обнаруживает одинокий иссохший пакетик чая. Пальцами он лезет в чашку, поддевает пакетик и тянет его наверх. Пакетик чая рвется, потому что часть его прилипла к расплавленному и застывшему сахару. Чаинки взлетают вверх и попадают в нос любопытного Аомине. Они застревают у него в ноздрях, и Аомине начинает чихать.

Вдруг он слышит какой-то грохот. Достаточно мощный.

Ну что там опять?..

Дайки срывается с места и бежит по направлению к двери. Он наступает на разбросанную одежду Сакурая, совсем забывая о том, что ее нужно обойти. Поставив ногу на очередную кофту, он со стоном поваливается на пол, ухватившись за свою ступню. Под кофтой лежит что-то острое и твердое, но Аомине не собирается смотреть что, так как слышит второй грохот. Прихрамывая, он бежит к источнику шума.

Он открывает дверь ванной и первое, что ему попадается на глаза – Рё с феном руках. Сакурай с распухшим и красным от волнения лицом, с взъерошенными волосами и мокрой футболкой стоит и сушит носок Аомине.

Дайки говорит:

\- Э-э-э, - и потом замечает разбросанные шампуни на полу, валяющиеся зубные щетки и мыло.

Сакурай хочет убежать от испытываемой нелепости этой ситуации. Он бурчит:

\- Он сейчас высушится, подожди чуть-чуть…

Тогда Дайки заходит в ванную, прикасается к футболке Сакурая и тут же выхватывает у него из рук этот чертов фен. Потому что футболка пропитана холодной водой. Рё, как кот за сосиской, тянется к фену рукой, когда как Аомине выхватывает свой носок из другой его ладони. Рё, опустив руки, смотрит на хмурого Аомине. Дайки в свою очередь выключает фен, кладет его и носок на тумбочку с шампунями. Он, злющий до неописуемости, хватает края футболки Сакурая и оттягивает предмет одежды вверх.

\- А... Аомине!.. – лепечет Рё.

Дайки все-таки стягивает мокрую футболку с тела Сакурая и наблюдает такую картину: Рё, кажется догадывающийся о том, почему Аомине злится, стоит, опустив голову, хватает себя за плечи и начинает якобы незаметно их растирать своими ладонями. Дайки видит мурашки на теле Сакурая и не выдерживает. Он расстегивает свою толстовку, оттягивает одну из ее сторон, хватает Сакурая за плечо и резко тянет на себя, от чего тот от неожиданности поддается вперед, ногой наступает на валяющийся тюбик с кремом. Крышка вылетает от напора ноги Сакурая, крем густой жижей вытекает из тюбика. Дайки этого не замечает и наступает на крем, поскальзывается и падает на спину, захватив с собой Сакурая. Дайки ударяется головой о дверь. Рё начинает паниковать, извиняться. Он, распластавшись на Аомине, тянет свои руки к его голове и прикасается пальцами к волосам на макушке.

Спрашивает:

\- Больно? – и смотрит в глаза. Тот смотрит в ответ с флегматичным выражением лица, обнимая Сакурая за его туловище и проходя по спине теплыми пальцами. – Прости, пожалуйста! – Рё начинает судорожно гладить Аомине по макушке, нелепо ерзать на нем.

На Дайки лежит полуголый Сакурай, ерзает, задевает своими конечностями его эрогенные зоны. Дайки хочет взять Рё прямо здесь и сейчас. Повернуть его раком к раковине, спустить его семейники и засунуть свой член ему в задницу. Именно так, именно в такой формулировке. Рё, заметив очень странный взгляд Аомине, начинает догадываться о его мыслях. Сакурай, вмиг остановив свои пальцы на голове Аомине, замечает, что движения рук Аомине становятся уж больно… заграбастывающими. Ладони Дайки начинают сжимать бока Сакурая, а буквально через секунду они забираются в трусы Рё и начинают мять попу. На что Рё реагирует мгновенно: резко привстает, убирает чужие руки со своей задницы, вскакивает, поскальзывается о крем на полу, падает на Аомине.

\- Сама судьба хочет, чтобы я тебя трахнул, - расплываясь в наглой улыбке, говорит Аомине. Сакураю нечего ответить, потому что ему тоже так кажется, он отводит взгляд. – Согрею тебя, - то, что Аомине мастер говорить фразы из порнухи, Рё узнал уже давным-давно.

Но для Сакурая становится внезапностью, когда Аомине оттягивает края своей кофты, и огибает его тело своей одеждой. Все-таки, про «согрею тебя», Рё немного ошибся и понял эту фразочку в другом смысле. Рё утыкается своей головой куда-то в шею Аомине, ноги пытается переставить в такое положение, чтобы было удобно. Сакурай почувствовал усталость, закрыл глаза.

Тут Аомине зевает, пытается еще сильнее укутать в своей кофте Рё, потом бурчит в русые волосы Сакурая:

\- А чё с комнатой твоей?

\- Родители на месяц к бабушке и дедушке уехали… - сонно бормочет Сакурай. Но он буквально через секунду в испуге распахивает глаза и осознает, что он только что сказал. Замирает на Аомине и останавливает свое дыхание.

\- Чё сказал?..

Сакурай что-то промямлил.

\- И как давно?

Три недели уже родители отсутствуют.

\- А почему меня к себе не позвал?

Потому что ты устраиваешь войну в заднице Сакурая чуть ли не каждый день.

\- Я не понял, в чем проблема-то? Тебе же приятно.

\- Ну типа того…

\- Как это «типа»? То есть я плохо стараюсь? – и прежде, чем Рё успел хоть что-то ответить, Аомине встает, поднимает Сакурая, тянет за собой из ванны.

Сакурай говорит повышенным тоном:

\- Нет! – и сопротивляется, пытается вырваться из захвата Аомине, руками цепляется за дверь ванной. Но Аомине с легкостью обхватывает одной рукой туловище Рё, другой – хватает поочередно запястья и отрывает их от двери. Тогда Сакурай просто не двигает ногами, но Аомине плевать, он тупо тащит Сакурая. Ступня Рё оставляет кремовый длинный след на линолеуме. Ступня Дайки – тоже, только его следы отрывистые.

Дайки притаскивает Рё в его же комнату, Сакурай уже смирился с участью (хотя, может, он хочет этой «участи»?). Аомине тащит его к постели, потом некоторые из шмоток скидывает на пол. Заваливает туда Сакурая, тут же садится сверху на него и склоняется над ним. Целует. Целует и целует.

Аомине думает о том, что такой кадр как Сакурай встречается ему впервые. Рё стирал его носок, а потом сушил феном. Ну не идиот, ли? Рё три недели скрывал от Дайки то, что дома он один. Рё наступил на тюбик с кремом, из-за чего тот вытек оттуда. Рё извиняется за всякую ничего не значащую хуйню. У Рё в комнате зеленый плесневелый кусок хлеба и раздавленный банан. Рё реально, на полном серьезе, хотел притащить смазку на кухню. И тут до Аомине дошло, что на самом деле Сакурай ни капельки не аккуратный, ни чуточку не чистюля. Он нелепый, смешной в своих заморочках, неряшливый, но пытается как-то в себе это побороть. Рё думает, что это его минусы, когда как на самом деле Аомине думает наоборот.

Что у Сакурая Рё творится в голове? Черт возьми, такой же хаос, как и в этой засранной комнате.


End file.
